Terminator: The Demon Hand
"The Demon Hand" is the seventh episode of season one of the science fiction/action TV series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, which is based on the popular Terminator film series created by James Cameron back in 1984. The episode was directed by Charles Beeson with a script written by Toni Graphia. It first aired on the FOX Network on Friday, February 25th, 2008 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew Developed for television by Josh Friedman Based on characters created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd John Enbom - Producer Natalie Chaidez - Consulting producer James Middleton - Consulting producer Toni Graphia - Co-executive producer; Writer Mario F. Kassar - Executive producer Andrew G. Vajna - Executive producer Joel B. Michaels - Executive producer Jill Danton - Producer John Wirth - Executive producer Josh Friedman - Executive producer Aaron Miller - Associate producer Charles Beeson - Director Ashley Edward Miller - Executive story editor Zack Stentz - Executive story editor Bill Roe - Director of photography Michael Novotny - Production designer Paul Karasick - Editor Bear McCreary - Composer Hilton H. Smith - Unit production manager Glenn Steelman - First assistant director Adam Ben Frank - Second assistant director Zane/Pillsbury, C.S.A. - Casting Lisa Beach, C.S.A. - Original casting Sarah Katzman, C.S.A. - Original casting Joel Kramer - Stunt coordinator Bryan Thetford - Set decorator Amanda Friedland - Costume designer Steve Galich - Special effects supervisor Larissa Michel - Production coordinator Robert Hall/Almost Human, Inc. - Special makeup effects Harriette Landau - Makeup artist Josee Normand - Hairstylist Scott Buckwald - Property master Charles Kelly - Sound mixer Rick Norman - Re-recording mixer Peter Sullivan - Re-recording mixer Michael Baber - Music editor Fotokem - Film processing Jim Lima/Zoic Studios, Inc. - Visual effects Panavision - Cameras Notes & Trivia * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles was developed for television by Josh Friedman. * "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Demon Hand" redirects to this page. * This episode is production code number 3T6855. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is included on disc three of the Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Complete First Season DVD collection. * Associate producer Aaron Miller is credited in the end-title sequence to this episode. * Executive producer Mario Kassar is credited as Mario F. Kassar in this episode. * Actor Brian Austin Green is given an "And" prefix in the guest-starring credits for this episode. * Actor Bruce Davison is given a "Special Guest Star" credit for his appearance in this episode. * This is the first episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles directed by Charles Beeson. He directs four episodes of the series in total. This is his only episode from season one. * This is the first episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles written by Toni Graphia. She writes five episodes of the series in total. This is her only episode from season one. * It is of no surprise to anyone that Summer Glau did all of her own dance maneuvers in this episode. Prior to acting, she was a classically trained ballerina. Allusions * Doctor Peter Silberman is a character who originally appeared in the first Terminator film as well as Terminator 2: Judgment Day. In the original films, he was played by actor Earl Boen. In this episode, the character is played by Bruce Davison. * The beginning scene with Cameron Phillips disguised as a motorcycle cop is a send-up to Robert Patrick's character, the T-1000 Terminator, who likewise impersonated a motorcycle cop in Terminator 2: Judgment Day. Bloopers * Intentional alteration: In the original film series, Sarah Connor had blonde-hair. Up until this point, it was always assumed that Sarah died her hair black. However, the video footage from the Pescadero State Hospital shows a dark-haired Sarah Connor, which is in conflict with the continuity of the original films. Quotes * Derek Reese: You're making a mistake. * Sarah Connor: How's that? * Derek Reese: The machine's gotta go. * Sarah Connor: This morning you had me sending her out to do our dirty work. * Derek Reese: Dirty work is all they're good for. Don't let yourself think that you can train them like a pet, 'cause it will be the last thing that you think. * Sarah Connor: John... * Derek Reese: John doesn't know everything. * Sarah Connor: You should be resting. * Derek Reese: They never rest. .... * Sarah Connor: The date on the tape, June 8th, 1997, do you know that date? * John Connor: I do now. It is the date you gave up being my mother. .... * Derek Reese: Put the machine on it, she'll find him. * Sarah Connor: I know, it's what they do. .... * Derek Reese: You might have fooled them but not me. I know you. * Cameron Phillips: I know you too. .... * Sarah Connor: (when Cameron comes home dressed as a cop) And somewhere in the city a naked cop bleeds in an alley. See also External Links * * * * * * "The Demon Hand" at the Terminator Wiki ---- Category:2008/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Full crew